


Huntswoman

by CypressSunn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for girls who are lovers and soldiers. for girls who are daughters and mourners. for the goddess of the hunt, and for the goddess of moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntswoman

**Author's Note:**

> 8 tracks in length. Genres include indie pop, electronic, rock, all with female vocalists.

 

_"Can't I be strong and go to prom?"_

_ _

 

 _one_.  **Give Us a Little Love, Fallulah.** It's another time, it's another day. Numbers they are new, but it's all the same. Running from yourself, it will never change- If you try you could die...  
  
_two_.  **Use Somebody, Laura Jansen.** Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep. Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat. I hope it's gonna make you notice. I hope it's gonna make you notice. Someone like me.  
  
_three_.  **Surrender, Digital Daggers.**  Locked in, buried under my skin. Riding on the whispers, restless in the wind. Hunted, I can feel it coming. Keep me under cover in what could of been.  
  
_four_.  **Hurricane, MSMR.**  Make ash and leave the dust behind. Lady Diamond in the sky. Wild light. Glowing bright. To guide me when I fall I fall on tragedy.  
  
_five_.  **Speaking a Dead Language, Joy Williams.**  And brick by brick we started crumbling. Will I find you when it falls?  
  
_six_.  **Wild, Poe.**  You've got some nerve to come back here. You're not the only one who can smell fear...  
  
_seven_.  **Abraham's Daughter, Arcade Fire.**  Just as an angel cried for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her voice.  
  
_eight_.  **Enemy, Flyleaf.** I have made you an enemy I have been my own enemy I am asking for you to forgive me For everything If you don't You're worthy of compassion If you do You're a better man than I am.

 

 

> _[listen](http://8tracks.com/cypresssunn/huntswoman) _


End file.
